


A woman out of this world

by Oakenstruck



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chains, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, M/M, Non Consensual, Riding Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenstruck/pseuds/Oakenstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always loved to dream about how it would be to live in Middle Earth with all these fantastic creatures. But when you wake up in the Mirkwood dungeons one day, you're in for quite a treat! </p><p>Not much plot, just hot sex and just because there aren't much Thorin/female!reader fanfics<br/>*I have no shame and I regret nothing* </p><p>I also don't own any of these characters. Sadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my beta-reader, for the hotness of the story only ;) thanks Desislava Ivanova, we just see life the same way ☺

CHAPTER 1

You’ve always been a big Tolkien fan and you’ve read the Hobbit and LOTR series more times than you can count. You always loved to dream about how it would be to live in Middle Earth with all these fantastic creatures. But really got your imagination running wild was your first viewing of the Hobbit movie. When you first saw Thorin Oakenshield on screen, you almost fell out your chair at his hotness and every night since then, you’ve been fantasizing about him and what you would do to him if you ever got your hands on him for real.

One night, which seems like any other night really, you go to bed, close your eyes and start to imagine Thorin entering your bedroom. That idea alone is enough to get you wet and you start to touch yourself… But you are so extremely tired that night that you falter from reality to dream and you are having a hard time reaching orgasm which always comes so easily when you are thinking of him. Your head suddenly starts to throb and spin and though you are fighting to get your eyes open you are unable to. You stop touching yourself, clenching at the sheets in fright instead. The world keeps spinning around you and you suddenly feel very cold and you can no longer feel the sheets around your body. You struggle again to open your eyes and at first, all you see is blackness all around. Even though you can’t quite make out where you are, you know instinctively you are no longer at home in your bed, which of course make no sense at all. You tell yourself you must have fallen asleep while dreaming of Thorin. You turn your head around and images start to form in front of your eyes. Marble floor and walls. A door made of steel bars, fire torches hanging from the celling… where the hell are you? What just happened here? You’re confused and frankly a bit scared because this seems to be all too real for a dream… You suddenly hear someone’s alarmed voice but you soon realize the person is speaking in an alien language and you can’t understand a single thing. The man arrives in front your… well you can only imagine it to be a ‘cell’ really, and looks at you in utter shock. You examine him and you are stricken by his appearance: long straight dark brown hair, braided at the temples, what seems like a sort of silvery crown on his brow, a long blueish tunic that shines under the light of the torches and an absolute perfect face. Perfect complexion, delicate lines in his jaw, deep intelligent brown eyes and you suddenly come to realize that he looks a whole lot like an Elf. Of course he would! If you keep fantasizing about Thorin before you go to sleep it would only make sense that one day, you would end up dreaming about Elves too.

The Elf starts to ask you a bunch of what sound like questions, though you don’t understand what he says to you. So you start speaking English and telling him that this is all a big mistake etc. when a crazy idea crosses your mind. You look around yourself and you touch the bars of your cell, and you smell the hint of flowery perfume coming from the Elf and you decide that this is all too real to be a dream. You must, somehow, have time travelled into this place, for some reason or another. It doesn’t make a lot of sense of course, but it is the only explanation you can come up with and you start to explain this to the Elf before you. He looks at you with shock and steps away from the cell door. 

After explaining yourself for what seems like an eternity to the Elf and the other curious ones that have gathered around your cell, you demand to speak to the person in charge to sort this out. At this, the guards send for « King Thranduil ». You startle at the mention of this familiar name and the guards don’t fail to notice this. « You know of our King then, human? ». « I am sorry, I don’t understand what is going on here, but I must ask, where are we right now? ». The Elves look around at each other with confusion, but no one answer you, so you go on : « Are we in Mirkwood? ». The guards step back in horror at your words, not understanding how you would know such a thing but one of them slightly nods his head. So this confirms it then, you have somehow been transported into the tales you so fervently cherish. 

You wait to see Thranduil and when he appears in all his grace before your eyes, you’re almost brought to tears. Thranduil is unsure of how to respond to your reaction though and hesitation crosses his features only for a split second. He asks a bunch of questions. You call him by name; you speak of his son Legolas of Mirkwood, of the Hobbits of the Shire, of the dwarves of Erebor etc… Thranduil seems a bit shocked that you should know so much; though you look and sound so alien to his world but he continues to listen to you with looks a little bit like curiosity. 

The news of your arrival spreads through Mirkwood like wild fires, Elves marveling at the possibility of your existence and presence… Soon enough, news travels even further reaching way past the borders of Mirkwood in all others parts of Middle Earth and the other races here of what has transpired in the dungeons of Mirkwood too.

A representative of each race of Middle Earth is sent to come and have a look at you and try to understand your purpose here. You are excited to meet most of them as you are fond of most from having read of them so many time in your books. This is like a dream come true for you and you enjoy every moment of it. Still, an uneasy feeling rest in you as you wonder why the race of Dwarves haven’t yet come to visit you. You understand all too well that dwarves wouldn’t want to be caught dead in the land of the Elves, but still you wish you could see him at least once before you wake up from this dream or before you are sent travelling back to your own world!

But the days past and it’s mostly man from your species that come to visit the dungeons, intrigued that a fellow ‘man’ would come from anywhere else than Middle Earth and they keep asking you a several questions to which you do not have the answers to. You grow weary of this situation which started out amazing and is now turning out to be long days of questioning and you being all alone in a cell with no way of getting back home.

One day, while resting on you bedroll, feeling desperate and tired you hear commotion near the dungeon doors. Sounds like people arguing. You lean over to try and see what’s going on from between the bars of your cells door. You can catch a glimpse of the Elven King but as usual, it’s hard to tell anything from the look on his face. But he seems to be staring down at something… or someone. Then you hear it, this deep gravely baritone voice and it almost steals your breath away.

\- « I did not travel all the way here, ElvenKing, for you to refuse me an audience with that creature. I will she her at once. » 

A thrill runs through you from head to toe when you recognize Thorin Oakenshield’s voice. Finally, you think inwardly. All thoughts leave your brain when you see him walking down the stairs to your cell. He is even more majestic than you ever could imagine. He walks with the assurance of a King down the stairs and looks up at you and your eyes meet for the first time. You almost fall to your knees in awe at his perfect beauty but you keep your composure. He walks toward the door of your cell and examines you from head to toe. He doesn’t seem particularly impressed with you as he turns to Thranduil : « Is that it? ».

You rapidly understand that if you don’t find a way to get Thorin’s attention, he’s going to walk away and never come back so you wait for him to turn his gaze back on you. You decide to play on his arrogance and pride so when he does look at you once again, you very slowly get down on one knee, without ever breaking eye contact with him and you whisper: « my King Thorin ». Thorin’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline in surprise that you should know who he is.

\- « Who are you, human? » You smirk up at him a little, a slight smile caressing your mouth as you keep staring at him with defiance, but you don’t answer him.  
\- « I will not ask you again. If you know my name then you know that I have very little patience for those who defy me. Who are you? »  
\- You smile again at him to piss him off a bit more. « I am not of this world. But I know of you and your quest. I can offer great advice as people from my world are blessed with the Sight. »  
\- « The Sight? What do you mean and how do you know about my quest? »  
\- « I know a lot about you, Thorin Oakenshield. And I know of your intentions to reclaim Erebor. As I have said, my people are blessed with the Sight. It means we can foresee events to come. »

This greatly peeks Thorin’s interesting and he starts to press you for more information.  
\- « You will tell me, right now, what you think will come to pass. »  
\- « I will do no such thing. »  
\- « You presume to disobey me? I am King and you will answer me! »  
\- « You are not King yet, Thorin Oakenshield. » and you smile slyly at him again, which only fuels Thorin’s anger further. He steps closer to the door of you cell and grabs the bars with both hands, so hard his knuckles turn white and he speaks to you through clenched teeth: « I won’t stand here and let a human speak to me in such a manner. You will tell me what I want to know or I’ll torture the words out of you. »

Though you are a bit scared at Thorin’s words, his anger and the pure heated energy that washes off him arouses you beyond belief. You are still on bended knees in front of him and you can’t control yourself anymore, you must show him how he makes you feel at this very moment, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You stare at him and you wickedly and slowly run your tongue over your upper lip with the corner of your mouth slightly turning up into a half smile. Thorin’s angered gaze falls to your mouth and you notice that his breath catches when he sees you do this. You stand up, slowly, deliberately, your eyes fixated on his. He doesn’t back away but a look of uncertainty crosses his features. You take the time to examine him : his large hands on the bars, his short and thick fingers… you imagine them on you, in you and the heat that started pooling at the base of your spine the moment he raised his voice at you, only gets hotter. You look at his face, his strong jaw, his delicate lips, his soft beard, the infinite blue of his eyes as he meets your gaze… He is more perfect here, in person, right in front of you, then you could ever have imagined… you could just reach out and touch him right now….

Thorin seems unsure of how to react at you being so close to him and examining him as you are, he can feel your breath on him as you devour him with your eyes. Your lips part slightly and his gazes drops to your mouth once again and you repeat your previous lip licking to his delight and he lets out the tiniest groan before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. You know then, that you got him hooked. He’s never been challenged like this, no one dared to defy his authority, to refuse to answer him or obey him and you are a human woman to make things worse… but all this seems to turn him on, though he would never admit it… 

You step away a little to see his reaction and you come to realise you had completely forgotten about Thranduil, who is still in the room with both of you. You turn your attention to him and you realise with surprise that Thranduil is looking intently at Thorin, as if you were not even in the room. His lips are not pressed in a hard line like usual. His mouth seems a bit more relaxed and he has quite a curious expression on his face and you can’t quite make it out. While you’re looking at Thranduil, Thorin seems to wake from his haze and gets back to the point at hand.

\- « Nice try, human, but you did not answer my question. »  
\- You turn around casually, « I owe you no allegiance, dwarf. » and you turn your gaze toward Thranduil, with complete disinterest for Thorin.  
\- Thorin’s temper flares again, « I will not tolerate this insolence!! », and he turns on his heels and leaves the dungeon.

This time, you notice Thranduil’s reaction. He startles only slightly when Thorin’s voice gets up a notch in his frustration and he clenches his teeth a little. You look closer and realize that Thranduil’s chest is heaving up and down faster than would be natural for an Elf, and his eyes are darker than usual…. It dawns on your then that Thranduil is getting turned on by Thorin’s anger toward you at least as much as you are and an evil but delicious plan starts to form in your mind…

Thranduil is about to follow in Thorin’s footsteps but you stop him.  
\- « King Thranduil, I might have an interesting proposition for you. We would both benefit from it I believe, and all of it at the expense of the dwarf. »  
This undoubtedly peaks Thranduil’s interest but he doesn’t show it.  
\- « You have nothing to offer me human, which would interest me. »  
\- « On the contrary, I have something that very much interests you from what I have just noticed… I offer you a chance to have your way with Thorin Oakenshield. »

No surprise registers on the Elf’s features but he takes a few moments before answering, walking slowly toward your cell and lowering his tone, as if he didn’t want others to hear…  
\- « If you are implying that I would have an interest in having anything to do with the dwarf, I assure you, you are thoroughly mistaken. »  
\- « I wouldn’t bet on that. I saw how you reacted to Thorin’s anger. He turns you on. You want nothing more than to have your wicked way with him, own him, control him, make him yours… make him… beg »

This time the ElvenKing falters and catches his breath at your words, though he still and always keeps his composure. He asks all the guards to leave the room at once and gets even closer to your cell door.  
\- « What of it? I fail to see how that is relevant to your situation… what is it that you have in mind. …? »

 

When Thorin walked into the room, he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He didn’t know why he had agreed to this meeting with the Elf and the human, but getting information about his upcoming quest seem like an interesting proposition. However, he didn’t want you to reveal anything about his quest for Erebor in front of the ElvenKing. He wasn’t even sure if he actually believed you when you said you had the Sight. But then again, you had appeared out of nowhere from another world so perhaps this meeting was worth his time. What he had felt before, when you were standing so close to him licking your lips and devouring him with your eyes, well he preferred not to think about that. He dismissed it as some sort of power you must have over him, you being from another world and all. There was no way he could feel so much desire for a mere human, it was gut wrenching really, he felt helpless, he just wanted to bury himself inside of you until he forgot his own name, but no… Must have been some cheap trick. Won’t let that happen again that’s for sure, Thorin thought.

The room is of course beautifully decorated by elven craft and there are four chairs gathered around a small table; on it fruits and bread and cups of wine. Thorin walks to an available chair and notices that Thranduil and you are already seated. He sits down and that is when you decide to get up to go serve Thorin some wine. He looks up at you as you go and his jaw almost drops open. You are wearing a very revealing green elven dress that clings to your forms perfectly. You were also provided with a tight corset that just pushes your generous breasts upward, making quite hard not to notice them. Thorin’s eyes rummage over every part of your body and he steadies his gaze on you full breasts, slightly licking his lips in admiration. You notice his stare on you because you feel it, like his eyes are burning through the very fabric of your dress, but you remain composed. You must play the game well in order to get what you want. So you walk slowly toward him and you bend down ever so slightly to pour some wine into his cup, bringing your heaving breasts dangerously close to Thorin face. Thorin’s breath catches when he realises he could but extend his neck a little and his face would be cuddling your breasts… So he clears his throat, and leans back in his chair, pretending not to be affected by the sight of you. But it is all too late as you already know you are getting to him. So you sit across the table from him and you begin to talk about your world, and while Thorin is trying to pretend like none of this impresses him, his eye keep darting to you every few seconds and he can barely control himself.   
So you cease the occasion to make him even more needy for your touch. The next time he looks over at you, you slowly bend down again to grab a piece of bread from the table. Thranduil keeps talking in the background but Thorin is concentrating on your every move like he’s not even there. You very slowly bring the piece of bread to your mouth, and Thorin’s eyes follow your hand movement. You stop short of putting the bread through your lips and you stare into his eyes. His gaze moves from your half opened mouth to your eyes and back and you realize his holding his breath. So you plunge the piece in your mouth and bit down hard on it so he can see your teeth sinking into the bread. It’s almost too much for Thorin as he lets out a very low moan which makes your smirks at him. But it also sends a wave of pure lust through you at the sound he makes and heat starts to build deep in your belly. 

You look over at Thranduil and you notice that he is staring at Thorin with growing need and you decide that this pretense has lasted long enough. You grab your cup of wine and stand up. You take a slow sip of your wine but you purposefully let the wine drip out the corner of your mouth and down your neck where it finally pools between your breasts. Both Thranduil and Thorin follow the cascade of wine down your neck with eagerness. Thorin’s grasp on the armrest of his chair tightens at the sight, his need for you growing stronger. You look at him once again and you can see his arousal peaking proudly between his legs through his pants and this shoots a spark of wild desire through you. You just want to run to him and ride him right there on his chair but you stop yourself; you have other plans for Thorin, you will make this last and last and you will get what you so desperately want and need from him. 

To Thorin’s suprise, Thranduil gracefully gets up from his chair, and walk toward you, stopping only inches away from you and grabs you by the waist. At this Thorin frowns, not quite understanding why this move by Thranduil sends a feeling of anger through him. Then Thranduil’s elegant hands move slowly to cups both of you breast as he bends his head down, burying his face between your breasts and sucking the wine dry from there. 

Thorin is now fuming with anger in his chair; he wants to beat Thranduil away from you but he doesn’t want to admit that he violently wants you right in that very moment. 

Thranduil seems to sense Thorin’s hesitation so he invites him over to share this particular wine tasting. But, in his eternal stubbornness, he refuses so Thranduil takes advantage of having you all to himself and he starts to passionately kiss you and he slips his hand into your dress to fondle with your nipples. As he does, you moan loudly into the kiss and the sound alone send Thorin’s desire for you spiraling out of control. He is more than aroused by this, his head is spinning from the carnal desire he feels for you. So he walks toward you, taking Thranduil by the shoulder and shoving him away from you violently and giving him a warning stare. 

Once Thranduil is out of the way, he grabs you by the hair and he’s so strong that it hurts a little and you whine a bit from the pain. He looks at you and through clenched teeth he asks: « What are you trying to do to me, woman? » and with this, his mouth comes crashing down on yours and it’s all teeth and tongue and passion as he fiercely kisses you. You almost fall over for the sheer force of his kiss, the hand in your hair still grasping tightly, and you feel out of breath almost instantly your own head spinning from the pure lust you feel for him. With his other hand he grabs your thigh and brings you closer to him and you can feel his very hard and very large arousal pressing against your hips. You can feel your wetness dripping between your thighs as you are getting turned on even more by the feel of him. 

Thorin starts to grind his hard cock against your hip and he lets out a groan into the kiss and you fear you will soon lose all control. Thorin will take over this game easily if you don’t find a way to regain the upper hand, and fast. 

As if on cue, Thranduil tries to take back his places in your arms and Thorin turns around and almost growls at him : « She’s mine!» so Thranduil steps aside and looks at you, knowing very well you are the one in charge of all this. You take this occasion to step away a bit from Thorin because when he is too close, you feel your resolve falter too much, and you address him with as much calm and poise as you can muster being so aroused by him. 

\- « Oh no, I’m not yours, Thorin Oakenshield. Not yet. »   
Thorin looks slightly surprised at this but also a little bit amused: « Is that so? ».   
\- « Yes. It is. This will go MY way, otherwise you will never hear what it is I have to reveal to you about your quest and you will by putting yourself and your company in grave danger. »  
Thorin seems to consider this for a few minutes. « Go on… » he says. So you think to yourself, might as well go all in now that it comes around to it.   
\- « You will need to please me in every way I want before I share this information with you. »   
At this, Thorin laughs out loud: « Listen to me, woman, I am not accustomed to take orders. I will not be submitted to fulfilling your every desires, not today and not any other day. It will be the other way around. I will have my way with you as I see fit. Right now. » 

Another blinding rush of desire runs through you at his words, you just want to throw yourself at him and let him do whatever the hell he wants to you but you take a deep shaky breath and say « You will allow me this, Thorin Oakenshield, as I hold the faith of your quest in my hands… I will make this worth your while, I promise. » 

\- « You toy with me, woman. If you force me into this, threatening the safety of my   
company on top of it, you will feel my wrath before days end. »

You shiver at the promise and you only hope that that is exactly was he is going to do…

While you were trying to get your point across to Thorin, Thranduil felt that he would soon have a greater part to play in this plot. You had indeed informed him of your intentions for tonight so he took this occasion to go back to sit in his chair and with no one noticing him, he gently slipped his hand under his tunic and started to slowly stroke himself in anticipation. He was already rock hard from kissing your breasts and seeing Thorin’s temper flare like that but still he didn’t know how long it would take you to convince him because Thorin had obviously no idea what he was getting into this night.

When Thorin had stopped arguing with you, you turned around to have a look at Thranduil and Thorin did the same. You were very pleased to see Thranduil’s erect cock peaking through his tunic while is long and delicate fingers were grasping his length in slow up and down movements. 

Thorin, on the other hand, was in utter shock. He looked over at you and his temper flared again : « I thought I was the price here?! ». 

\- « Oh but you are Thorin. Thranduil is not lusting after me… ». 

Thorin’s eye popped out and his brow shut up into his hairline at that.   
\- « You mean to say that I… you mean he… ».   
\- « I mean that Thranduil will now take you right there, on that chair, in front of me so I can see you come undone right before my very eyes. » 

Thorin’s mouth went dry instantly. He had no interest in being intimate with a man; he had never done so before, though he had to admit that Thranduil was extremely beautiful. No matter!! He would not submit to that! And doing all that in front of a woman? That was pushing it a bit too far for Thorin’s taste… 

While Thorin was weighing the pros and cons of the situation, Thranduil silently made his way closer to Thorin who was unconsciously moving backward when he saw the Elvenking approach, until he bumped into the wall behind him. Thranduil was staring at him from behind already hooded eyes and he came to a stop right in front of Thorin, merely inches away. Thorin could feel Thranduil’s breath on his face and he didn’t know where to look or what to do as he only felt like running away from the whole scene. 

But Thranduil, like all Elves, had a very potent seduction power so he pressed his body flush against Thorin’s and sighed deeply at the feeling. « I’ve been waiting for what seem like an eternity for this… ».

Thorin could feel Thranduil’s manhood hot and hard against his body and he tried to wriggle away, causing more friction on Thranduil’s already engorged member, only making him want Thorin even more. Thranduil placed two fingers underneath Thorin chin and forced him to look up into his eyes and whispered: « I will not hurt you. This will be very pleasurable for you, I promise. » 

And something in the melody of his voice had Thorin transfixed, staring into the ElvenKing’s eyes, helpless, unable to move or speak like he was under some sort of spell. Without ever leaving Thorin’s eyes, Thranduil started to undo the dwarf King’s belt and remove his tunic. 

All the while, you are just behind them, you can barely hold still you are so excited to see what is unfolding in front of you. You pray to all the Gods you know that Thorin will comply with your demands.

As the rest of Thorin’s clothes are removed, you notice that Thorin’s breathing is getting heavier and though he’s not fully erect yet, his heavy cock is still starting to spring to life… Thranduil takes a step back and slowly removes his clothes. Thorin can help but marvel at the perfection of Thranduil’s slim and hairless body, though he swallows hard when he notices how very ready Thranduil is for what is about to happen, his cock standing at attention and already throbbing. 

Thranduil leads Thorin to a nearby chair, sits in it and forces Thorin to sit on his lap. Upon the break of eye contact, Thorin becomes all too aware of what is to come next.   
\- « This will not do!! I won’t submit to this woman, let me go! ».

At this Thranduil, wrapped one of his arms around Thorin’s waist to keep him still and seated. Thorin is shocked to see that he can barely move now, the Elf being way stronger than appearances might suggest. 

Thranduil starts to caress Thorin thigh with his other hand:   
\- « You will not leave. You do not truly want to leave. You want to see and feel what it is that I am about to do to you… you need to feel it ». 

Thorin swallowed loudly, panic written all over his features at the intimate touch of Thranduil. But Thranduil kept caressing up Thorin’s thigh, up, up he went until he finally wrapped his long fingers around Thorin’s growing erection. Thorin took in a sharp breath at the contact and Thranduil’s eyes slid shut from finally touching the one he’d desperately desired for years. 

Thranduil started stroking Thorin’s cock slowly but Thorin was still fighting, getting angrier, grunting away, trying to find a way to escape from the grasp of the Elf. So you decided you could no longer hold back and you moved over to Thorin. 

He stilled when he saw approach, unsure of what you would put him through next.   
\- « Are you satisfied yet woman? » he spat at you.   
\- « It will take more than that to get me satisfied my King… » you said before bending down to kiss him. 

At first, he tried to withdraw from the kiss, to pissed and embarrassed to be forced to submit like this, but then you dug your fingers in his thick black hair and moaned your desire into his mouth. That was enough to make him almost forget about Thranduil’s ministrations and imagine your hands on his cock instead. His hands came up to cup your face and he deepened the kiss with such passion it took your breath away. How long had you waited to feel him, to taste him… How long had you imagine how he would be, what he would say… lying in your bed at night, in this other world of yours, dreaming of sweaty nights of infinite love making with this dwarf king and now he was there, touching you, kissing you and you marveled at the sensation of this dream come true.

Thorin broke the kiss for some air and he lowered his gaze to your heaving bossom and licked his lips in anticipation, then dove his face into the crease of your breasts. You moaned out loud at this, revealing in the feeling of his beard grazing against your sensitive skin. His hands were cupping your breasts and he started to run lazy circles over your nipples with his thick thumbs, through the fabric of your dress. You arched your back and pushed your breasts further to increase the contact, wanting nothing more than for Thorin to rip your dress off.

All the while Thranduil was still stroking Thorin’s cock and he was now rock hard. Since Thorin’s attention was all on you at the moment, Thranduil spread his knees very slowly so Thorin wouldn’t notice. As Thorin’s thighs opened in unison, Thranduil took this occasion to slip his finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly and gently started to slid it against Thorin’s opening. 

Thorin’s back spaned straight up at the contact.   
\- « What are you doing, Elf?!? ». 

At this you captured his mouth again, holding him to you with both your hands and Thranduil picked up his stroking pace on his throbbing cock to distract him. It seemed to work as Thorin started to groan loudly into your mouth and Thranduil gently started to move his finger into Thorin’s opening. 

Thorin broke the kiss and started to try and buck away from the intrusion. However, to his own amazement, the feeling wasn’t entirely unpleasant to him… So he started to focus on relaxing a little more and let Thranduil work him… at this point Thorin was totally overwhelmed by lust, he could barely think straight he looked back at you from behind hooded eyes and he couldn’t deny anymore that he was willing to do a hell of a lot for you, just to see the need on your face, to see how much you longer for him, it drove him mad with desire. 

Thranduil was stretching him, getting him ready, adding a second wet finger and Thorin knew he was about to get fucked thoroughly by the ElvenKing and an uneasy thrill ran through him then. Thranduil then lifted Thorin’s hips and to his surprise, the dwarf King didn’t resist. Thorin’s gaze was utterly focused on you; you were holding your breath at the sight, seeing the head of Thranduil’s cock pressing at Thorin’s entrance, lust written all over his elven face, Thorin’s face contorted in anticipation of the pain. It was one of the most erotic scenes you had ever seen and it was so hard for you to stay still and refrain from participating.

When Thranduil’s cock finally entered Thorin’s hotness, he let out a long moan of satisfaction and closed his eyes… it was a beautiful thing to witness and it turned you on greatly… He started to slowly move in and out of Thorin’s tight ass and you could see Thorin’s face twisting with pain but he didn’t say a word, he just kept staring at you. You felt overwhelmed with need, unable to hold back as you started to strip out of your dress, under Thorin’s hot gaze… He examined every inch of your body as the dress pooled at your feet with complete admiration… 

Thranduil was starting to find it difficult to hold back his thrusts so he let go of Thorin’s cock and grabbed both his hips between his hands to increase the speed of his movements and to keep Thorin still. Thorin didn’t resist but he closed his eyes and let his head fall back for a few seconds and let out a shaky breath; it was clear now that he was beginning to enjoy this though he wouldn’t openly admit it. 

He looked back at you, his breath coming in short gasp from Thranduil powerful thrusts and you finally undid your corset to let Thorin admire all of you. He let out a thunderous groan when you were fully undressed, his cock twitching with desire for you. 

You got closer to them and started to walk around them, admiring Thranduil’s assault on Thorin from every angle. Thorin kept his eyes on you, twisting to see you move around, his breath becoming a little faster now… 

You started to touch yourself as you walked around them, pinching your hardening nipples with your fingers, your teeth coming down to bite on your lower lip and letting out of soft moan.. You walked back to face Thorin your eyes digging into his, and you ever so slowly let your hand drift down your chest, to your stomach, down your abdomen and lower still until you reached the patch of hair between your legs. 

Thorin’s gaze followed your hand down your body, licking his lips and swallowing hard, his breathing accelerating almost out of control and when you started rubbing your clit slowly, Thorin clenched his teeth and let out a feral « Fuck!! » at the sight of you, almost coming then and there. 

Thorin was aroused by all this even more than you could have dreamed of. He suddenly started to meet Thranduil’s every thrust, his hips coming down hard on Thranduil’s cock, eager for his cock to get deeper into him… He licked his lips again, eyes fixated on you, and you started rubbing your clit faster using your other hand to plunge two fingers inside your wetness, letting out a long moan at the sensation, your eyes falling shut for a brief moment… but you wanted to see Thorin’s reaction and when you open your eyes again, Thorin he is a hot mess, his thick hair bouncing around his perfect hair, he’s moaning loudly now with every thrust from Thranduil and he starts to stroke up and down his impressive length, pleasuring himself. 

The sight of his powerful hands around his large cock sends another wave a pure lust through you and you immediately get closer to him to stop his ministration before he comes. You want to be the one in charge of that. 

Thorin whimpers a bit when you take his hand off and he looks up at you, desperation in his eyes which are black with lust now… Thranduil is pounding into him with vicious ferocity and you can tell both of them are very close to coming… So you kneel in front of Thorin, your eyes never leaving his hooded gaze and you so very slowly and purposefully lower your head, so that your lips are hovering over the engorged head of his cock, blowing a soft breath on the precum pearls there. 

Thorin twists and writhes wildly, cursing in words you do not understand, and you smirk against him. (when ‘ ‘, insert your name)

\- « ‘’ you’ll be the death of me » and you blow another breath on him and kiss the top of his cock teasingly.  
\- « What in Durin’s name are you waiting for? ».   
\- « I want you to beg for it. ». 

But Thorin is one proud dwarf and he won’t submit that easily.  
\- « You must be joking!! » he chokes out, anticipation of your mouth on him causing his head to spin.  
\- « I will not beg! ».   
\- « Oh but you will. You will beg me to take your perfect cock into my hot, wet mouth and suck you dry… ».   
\-   
Thorin almost faints at your words, whimpering with need and he finally gives in…   
\- « Please… please… ».   
\- « Say it, Thorin. Say what you want me to do to you, beg me. » 

Thorin lets out an almost savage growl then.  
\- « Fine, you insufferable woman!! Please, please take me, suck my cock, I’m so close… please suck me…. I’ll do whatever you want woman » he ends in a whisper, out of breath.

And you do, you do take him with a hunger you didn’t even know was inside of you. You take him deep inside your throat, marveling at the taste of him, and he lets out an animalistic groan at the feeling. You tightly close your hand on his hips, trying to still him a bit because Thranduil’s erratic thrust into Thorin’s ass make it difficult for you not to hurt yourself with a thrust too deep into your throat. But Thorin was already so close to the edge that you barely have time to retract your head a little bit when he comes violently into your mouth, shouting your name in ecstasy, tightening his ass in reaction giving Thranduil the last push he needed to tumble over the edge himself, as he empties himself into Thorin.  
\----  
Thranduil is now resting his forehead on Thorin’s sweaty shoulder as he is trying to regain some form of composure. He dreamed and fantasized of ravaging Thorin since he first saw him as a young dwarf in Erebor under King Thror’s rule. He knew full well he would never get another opportunity like this one ever again…  
\----  
Thorin was trying to catch his breath again as you were still licking him clean. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you... and when you met his gaze again, you realized that something dark lingered there… he still had hooded dark eye filled with lust, but there was also something more… dangerous and unsaid in them. You got up and stepped back from him a little, unsure of how he would react now that it was all over, knowing that he submitted to your desire and that he surrendered to Thranduil, which was even worse. You knew you would have to pay for that insolence and you couldn’t wait for him to show you just how he would punish you for it. Thorin slowly got up from Thranduil’s thighs, the other’s now limp cock sliding easily out of Thorin and without ceremony Thorin ordered Thranduil to leave to room at once. Thranduil didn’t say a word, knowing there was no point, he just picked up his things and made it for the door. Upon leaving though, he turned around and gave you what could surely be called a tiny smile of thank you.

\- « Lock the door behind you, Elf, we’ll be a good long while. » Thorin thundered with thick arousal in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 ! Now Thorin’s pissed and he’s gonna punish the reader ! YAY !  
FEEDBACK PLEASE  
============================================  
CHAPTER 2

You shiver at his words, not knowing what the King Under the Mountain had in store for you but thrilled by the thought he could now do what ever he wants to you and you would gladly let him. He turned his gaze on you again, anger flaring in his eyes.  
\- « You will pay for this woman… having me come undone by an…. Elf… and having me beg for you to suck me, though I wanted you desperately to do so, begging is not in my nature… you defiled me just now and I can't wait to spend the whole night punishing you for this. You will be begging too, before the night is over. Begging me to let you come, but I won't.» He chuckled wickedly.

You’re shaking from anticipation at his words, at his now very dominant attitude and you look down for a moment, realizing he is already getting hard for you… The thought crosses your mind that you might be in for more than you can handle. He's looking at you from underneath his eyebrow, 'that' look he does, the one you've seen so many times, is now directed at you and only you. He has a half smile on his lips and he moves toward you with a determination that almost scares you.  
Your breath catches in your throat and you suddenly feel very naked, too naked in front of him… But to your surprise, he stops short and a disturbingly wicked smile graces his lips.  
\- « Hold on, I have a better idea. »

And he turns around, walking toward to the door. You’re unsure of what's to happen next as you watch him half open the door to the room and talk to a guard standing there.  
\- « Bring the ElvenKing back in here at once. » You hear him command.

You’re a bit disappointed he would bring back Thranduil now; you had done all this to get him worked up so he would take out his anger on you and you alone, why did Thranduil have to do with this now?

He then turns around to look at you… he's staring, devouring you with his eyes, from head to toe, slowly, deliberately and his eyes grow darker as he does… he's rock hard now and you've had enough of waiting around to finally get your hands on him but you know you are no longer in charge of anything here.

Before you even have time to finish your thought, he's standing right in front of you, his breath on your face, lips parted a little, eyes hooded, breathing heavily… and then he’s claiming your mouth with his, it's a fervent, desperate kiss. He digs his fingers in your hair, bringing you closer to him still and you feel like he's trying to engulf you with his mouth. You're soon out of breath and he senses this, so he releases your mouth and start to kiss your neck, biting down hard on the skin there, marking you as his now. You let out a small cry at the bite and he laughs against your skin, revealing in the fact that he is now in control of the situation.  
He's then backing you against the wall, pressing his warm body on yours. You feel his hot cock on your thigh and his name escapes your lips in a whisper :  
\- « Thorin… ».  
\- « Yes love, that's it… you'll be screaming my name later on, I promise you that. » 

A shiver runs through you then, heat pooling at your center, and you’re dripping wet for him already.  
He grabs your right thigh with his powerful hand and lifts your leg to wrap it around his waist. You are convinced then, that he will finally bury himself deep into you, giving you what you've been longing for so desperately. But no, instead he uses his other hand to grab you by the neck, squeezing gently under your jaw line, just to make you whimper a bit. He smirks with satisfaction when you do and he presses against you even harder. It hurts your back but you couldn't care less, the heat coming from of him is intoxicating and has your head spinning again.

He lowers his hand, letting it trails down your neck until he reaches your left breast, and he give it a hard squeeze and he leaves your mouth to bite down on your already painfully erect nipple. You moan out loudly at the touch of his warm wet tongue on your harden peak, tangling your fingers in his hair, pressing his head more into you as you do. He smiles against your skin.  
\- « You like that, don't you? ».

And again, with a faint voice filled with need you answer: « Yes… »  
\- « Let's see how you'll like this then »

and before you even realize that his hand is no longer at your breast, he's already lightly brushing against your clit with the rough pad of his finger. You let out a loud scream then, overwhelmed by the feeling, which only fuels Thorin's desire for you, making him smile again and what a sight it is indeed, to see a lustful Thorin, breathing heavy, his naked body flush against yours, working your clit and smiling at you…

Thorin then slowly pushes one thick finger into you and your eyes fall shut in pure delight head falling back against the wall, moaning loudly.  
\- « You are so wet for me, so ready, so eager for me to take you… right… now… ».

You almost faint at his words, he's so sensual, so sexy, it's all just too much…  
You barely register Thranduil walking back into the room then. You're flustered, out of breath and so close to coming from Thorin's ministrations, you really just want him to get the hell out so Thorin can continue inflicting his sweet torture on your body. He keeps pumping you with his finger, rubbing your clit with his thumb and while he turns around to see Thranduil gracefully walking toward them.

And suddenly, coldly, Thorin's hand leaves you. You whimper at the loss, not sure of what is going on. Thorin walks purposely toward Thranduil, grabbing him by the hair behind his head and pinning him against the wall next to you, before kissing him roughly.

Thranduil's eyes almost pop out of his head at the assault but he soon closes his eyes, wrapping his long arms around Thorin's back and bringing him closer to his body. But Thorin had enough of being touched by that Elf so he backed away from Thranduil giving him a warning look. Thranduil pupils had already dilated and his breath was coming faster after such a passionate kiss from Thorin. He brought his arms back to his side, fully knowing Thorin was in charge. Thorin resumed his assault on the Elf's mouth but this time Thranduil didn't touch him.

Thorin's hands were then fondling with Thranduil tunic and when he finally got his hands inside, he grabbed Thranduil's cock in a tight squeeze causing the Elf to let out a small cry of need. He started pumping Thranduil hard while still kissing him against the wall. It wasn't long before Thranduil was a hot wanton mess and that's when Thorin let go of him altogether.  
\- « You won't be having me again, Elf. Not tonight, not ever. I have other plans for you tonight. »

A slight look of intrigue crossed the ElvenKing's feature then. And Thorin continues:  
\- « You will take this woman from behind, right now, for my viewing pleasure.»

Your mouth fell open at that… You had no interest in Thranduil! You wanted Thorin! Right now… BADLY! But you knew better than to complain. So you just looked at Thorin in shock.  
\- « And you my sweet thing, you'll let him take you, as long as I see fit, and you will not come. If you do, if you come without my permission, I will never again touch you. Is that clear? ».

You swallowed hard then, not knowing if you would be able to pull it off because you were already so wired, but you still nodded in agreement. You were willing to do almost anything is this meant that you would get Thorin's hands and mouth on you again…

You walk toward an adjacent part of the large room where a sitting area is filled with huge pillows of all shapes and sizes and Thranduil follows you. Thorin grabs a chair nearby and brings it closer to the sitting area and sit down comfortably in it, a smile on his lips.  
\- « Get on all fours, now.»

And you comply right away, eyes fixated on him. Thranduil walks behind you, his tunic open and his cock hard and ready. Aas Thranduil gets down on bended knee behind you, Thorin sits up a little in his chair, eager to see your reaction.  
Your dripping with need, though it's Thorin you want and you can't help to let a soft moan escape your lips as Thranduil pushes inside you without ceremony. Thorin smiles at this  
\- « Yes… that's it, good girl…»

and he sits back, opening his legs wide and starts to stroke the length of his engorged cock while looking at you.  
\- « Remember woman, you are not allowed to come unless I give you permission ».

You nod in agreement, unable to keep your eyes off him, he's so hot you can barely stand it, a half smile on his lips, his long hair cascading over his shoulders, eyes dark with need, and his large cock disappearing in and out of his big hands, it's overwhelming…  
Thranduil is also staring at Thorin, timing his thrusts into you with the movement of Thorin's hand… When Thorin increases the pace of his strokes, Thranduil does the same with his thrusts.

\- « You like it, don't you, how his cock his pounding into you with the beat of my hand… imagine it is me inside you now, filling you, stretching you, imagine it's my cock driving you mad with need… »

You let out a loud groan at that, closing your eyes, your head falling forward…  
\- « Look at me, keep your eyes on me, love… That's it… look at what you do to me, look how much I want to fuck you right now. »

Thranduil's thrusts are already becoming erratic and uncoordinated at Thorin's words, he is close, real close, and so are you… You know you have to hold back and you look up at Thorin in desperation, hoping he will grant you your release.

What you see then almost sends you right over the edge. Thorin's face is contorted with pleasure, his hand stroking his length at a frantic pace, his lids heavy, breathing hard, looking at you, always looking at you… Then he's pinching the base of his cock, hard, preventing him from reaching his much needed release, groaning loudly into an unsatisfying dry orgasm. You shut your eyes tight then, clenching all the muscles of your body, trying not to come at the sight of Thorin almost coming undone before you again. Thranduil witnesses the scene too and it's enough to make him come into you, his upper body falling flat on your sweaty back.

Your eyes are still shut tight and you’re biting your lower lip so hard that you draw blood from it a little. Thranduil backs away from you and you fall to the floor, your whole body trembling from fighting your orgasm and tears pooling into your eyes.  
\- « Get out » Thorin orders to Thranduil who leaves without even looking back at you both.

Thorin kneels besides you, gathering your trembling body to his and starts to slowly stroke your hair with his large hand. You fight back your tears, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him, anger and resentment flaring inside you… You open your eyes to give him a piece of your mind, though you know you deserve the punishment, but what you see in Thorin's eyes then stops you dead in your tracks.

He's looking down at you, caressing your hair, running his large hand on the side of your face gently stroking his large thumb on your lower lip and in his eyes you see… what? It is concern? Is it regret because of what he just put you through…? And then he speaks:  
\- « You are an incredible creature indeed… so strong, so resilient » 

and bends down to give you a soft but passionate kiss, unlike the ones he gave you before and it takes your breath away…  
\- « I thought I would take immense pleasure in torturing you this way and even though seeing the need that you have for me written all over your face was quite arousing, I was getting more and more pissed off that Thranduil was the one touching you… » 

You’re surprised by this, expecting him to still be in punishment mode…  
\- « Now it's my turn… and it's my name you'll be screaming in the end. »

Before you have time to register the words, he's put you down on your back and his body's crushing over yours while he starts to kiss and bruise your neck everywhere… Desire flares back into you at the cheer force of his passion for you and you wrap your legs around his waist… He smiles at you:  
\- « Not yet, my sweet, patience… »

and he brings your legs down to the floor again. He captures your mouth for another mind blowing kiss, his tongue dipping deep into your mouth, caressing you, tempting you…

You start to feel your wetness dripping over your thighs, needing him now more than ever… Thorin starts to slowly lower his head to your neck then, kissing and biting his way down to your breasts. He assaults both your nipples in turn, stealing soft moans from you each time which makes him smile against your skin… he goes lower still, trailing hot open mouthed kisses on your belly and he keeps going …

You lift your head then to look down at him: his face is so close to your skin, hovering between your legs, tantalizing you a half-smirk on his face… he bends down slowly and blows a breath on your wet folds, mirroring the ministrations you put his through before… you whimper softy:  
\- « Thorin… please… »

He looks up at you then, his eyes full of amazement:  
\- « Never has my name sounded so erotic before… never has it sounded so full of promises… »

and with this his mouth is finally on you. Your body is almost sent into shock from the feeling of him, his mouth so hot and soft has he licks your wet folds lazily, tongue flat against you. Your head falls backwards, eyes shut, mouth open in a silent 'oh'…

You've dreamed of this for so long you can hardly stand it now that you finally have it. Your breathing speeds right away and you start to buck your hips upward to increase the friction. Thorin chuckles at that, opening your legs wide and bringing them over his shoulders while his hands pin down your hips…  
\- « You want this so badly… you have no idea how much you're turning me on right now… I could fuck you all night long… »

and his lips are on your again… A thrill runs through you at his dirty words, he's everything you dreamed he would be… His tongue is sliding between your hot folds, circling your clit while his beard grazes your sensitive skin and you are convinced you are about to die from need when he pushes two thick fingers at once into you.  
You arch your back from the intrusion, moaning and groaning  
\- « I can't anymore, Thorin, please… »

and you are again on the brink of tears, unable to hold back…  
\- « Shush, my sweet… shush… you'll soon get what you want »

and he starts to kiss the inside of your thighs, running his hands lazily over your legs, trying to soothe you, calm you…  
Thorin gets up and holds out his hand for you to take… still in a haze from this near-orgasm you stare at him in disbelief…  
\- « Trust me »

he says with a half-smile and of course you do, so you take his hands and he stands you up, leading you to the chair. He sits down on it, only a corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile and he looks down at his throbbing cock and taps his thighs indicating you to sit on him. It's dawns on you that riding Thorin's cock is probably the most erotic thing you can imagine doing right now and desire sparks into you again, but this time it's darker, nastier… you won't take no for an answer this time.

You get closer to him and straddle him but you don't come down on him yet. You stare into his deep dark blue eyes, savoring the moment, marveling at this pure raw beauty, knowing full well that this might just be the last and only time you get an opportunity like this one.  
Both your hands grab the side of his face and you kiss him with no restraint. His eyes flutter shut then and he places his hands on your hips, trying to lower you onto his needy cock. You smile into the kiss  
\- « I've been dreaming of this for so long, you have no idea, Thorin Oakenshield… »

and you kiss him again, more desperately this time and your add :  
\- « Now, I am yours. »

and you lower yourself oh so slowly on the head of his cock. Thorin's head falls back then, moaning with need as your name escapes his lips… You marvel at the feeling, his thick cock stretching you more than you imagined possible, a numbing sort of pain low in your belly and you don't mind… you stay still, enjoying the sensation, adjusting to the size of him and it's like time stands still for a few moments…

Thorin opens his eyes again and he gazes meets yours, he's aroused beyond belief, his mouth has fallen half open and he breathing is coming hard and you are convinced then, that you have never seen a more beautiful sight in your life… emotions overwhelm you, tears pooling in your eyes again and you start to move, retracting almost all the way and pounding back down on his cock, hard. Thorin hisses through clenched teeth at your audacity, gripping your hips even tighter…  
And you start to ride him, grasping his shoulders for support; your hips go up and down on him at a steady peace… He can't take his eyes off you, he's spellbound with desire, marveling at your perfection… It's like you are the only two beings in the entire world, all you can hear is the combine sound of your heavy breathing, and the smashing of flesh on flesh and you ride him hard…

His hips start to buck upward frantically, meeting your every move and your inner walls start to contract, your orgasm building up… Thorin's cock is throbbing in you now… He knows he's losing his grip on the situation, he knows he's getting hooked, intoxicated by the sight of you, by the sounds you make, by the lust for him he sees on your face and he starts to lose all control then, babbling incoherently  
\- « Mahal, this is…. You….oh… Oh fuck »

and he gets up suddenly, grabbing your ass and you wrap your legs around him as not to brake the connection.  
He lays you down onto the pillows so he can pound into you more freely and this time, he's not holding back anymore, his thrusts powerful and fast and white sparks of light begin to form behind your tightly shut eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation, feeling your orgasm building dangerously…  
He looks at you,  
\- « Open your eyes, look at me, my sweet, look at me »

and as you do and he picks up his pace  
\- « You're mine. Mine. I'll never let you go back… I can't… »

his rhythm is getting erratic now, he's almost there.  
\- « Oh god Thorin… I'm so close, so close… I need….oh god… More, please give me more »

At this, he lifts your hips and you arch your back balancing your weight on your neck and head while he slightly shifts his own weight onto his heels, pulling you higher and closer to him. This new angle allows him to pound even deeper into you, gripping your hips, bringing your hips crushing down on his powerful thrusts.  
\- « Is this what you need? This. »

and increasing the speed to a frantic pace, his thrust so intense you think he's going to break you apart  
\- « Is this what you want? »  
\- « Oh fuck yes please, harder! Let me come Thorin, god! »

and he finally gives in :  
\- « Come for me my sweet, come for me my Queen. »

and with this he gives a few last thrusts with everything he's got.  
\- « THORIN! »

you scream out is name so loudly it makes your own ears ring as you feel the waves of your mind blowing orgasm… it's so brutal, so incredibly powerful that you start crying from the feeling, from the sheer exhaustion. A few more desperate thrusts and Thorin's following you, tumbling over the edge shouting your name in ecstasy as he lets his body fall over yours.


	3. Final Chapter

Thanks to everyone who read and review! Still hoping for more reviews though ☺  
And now for the final chapter…

CHAPTER 3

While trying to catch your breath, you’re afraid to move a muscle… What if it was all just a dream, what if you open your eyes and you’re in your bed again???

So you try to move around a little but you feel this heavy weight on you and you’re thrilled to realize it’s Thorin’s warm sweaty body… You hear him groan a bit and he gently lifts up his head to look at you.   
\- « You’ll surely be the death of me, woman. »   
\- « Oh but a good death it would be though… », you smile at him…

\- « Speaking of which… now that you’ve had your fun, woman. You’ll tell me everything you know or I’ll have you put to death. »

Thranduil walks graciously into the room, a look at arrogance in his eyes. Grabbing your dress from the floor, he trows it at you while Thorin hurries to get at least his briefs on.

\- « Really, Elf? This is the time you decide to come talk about this? »  
\- « This woman has been here for quite a few days and she never once mentioned anything about having the Sight… Not before you came into the game, Thorin Oakenshield. »  
\- « So? Surely it is coincidence… perhaps she only has information pertaining to my quest and nothing of importance to say to you. »  
\- « You see so little, dwarf. »  
\- « You mean to insult me? What are you talking about? »

Thranduil then turns to you, understanding very well what is going on.

\- « Tell him, woman. Tell the dwarf what it is that your sight has foreseen… »

A dead silence falls over the room then… You feel panicked not wanting to disappoint Thorin or to get the death punishment for lying to Thranduil!!!!

\- « I… I don’t… »  
\- « You don’t what, human? », Thranduil spat.  
\- « I don’t… have the sight… I… lied ».

A look of utter shock crosses Thorin’s features then.

\- « You said you had information about my quest! You said you’d tell me if I… » 

and Thorin doesn’t quite finish this sentence, too confused to make heads or tails of what was happening… 

\- « This is as I feared. I should have known from the way you were looking at the dwarf…», said Thranduil.  
At this Thorin turns around to look at you, more surprise showing on his beautiful face but an intriguing explanation forming in his mind… What was she trying to pull off then?

\- « Well, this won’t do. I won’t have a strange human running about freely in Mirkwood. You might not have the sight woman, but you are still from another world and therefore until we can understand your purpose here, you are still a danger to us. » 

Thranduil had but to slightly lift his hand and two impossibly strong guards were on you, dragging you back to the dungeons.

\- « Wait, let me talk to her at least. »  
\- « This is no concern of yours, Thorin Oakenshield. This woman appeared out of nowhere into our dungeons. We will discuss this before the council and make a decision there. You may leave and go back to your… caves. »

But Thorin had no intention of leaving… not before making sure he understood why you had put this elaborate plan into motion… however, he was beginning to form an opinion about the situaion… perhaps he was the reason for yours actions… and this pleased him greatly… 

 

The guards lock you up in a special holding room. It’s very spacious; all made out of marble but there are no steal doors and no guards, only an opening in the wall allowing people in, like an arch. You are alone and cold. You’re bound to the ceiling by two chains hooked at your wrist so you are forced to stand with your arms slightly bent over your head. You are starting to get tired and scared that you might never get back home, or what strangely feels worse, not see Thorin ever again. You close your eyes to try and get some sort of rest and you suddenly hear the faint noise of someone walking in the distance. You open your eyes but see no one there. The noise is getting louder and you let out a breath of relief when you see Thorin approaching the room in which you are being held. 

He walks in, his expression is unreadable. He gets closer to you, you feel the warmth coming from his body and your mind goes back to the night before… what he said to you, what he did to you… He slowly walks around you, examining your bounds.

\- « You know why there are no guards or no doors to this room don’t you? These are magic elven chains. No one can remove them or break them with any weapon, unless the magic word that unbinds them is spoken by the person who put the spell on them. I am guessing that person is the ElvenKing and he looked pretty upset with you before… I fear he might not be coming over here for quite some time… » 

There is something in his voice you don’t quite recognize… he’s enjoying this, you think. He’s got a plan, you are sure of it, he’s going to confront you… you fear he saw that look in your eyes when Thranduil was trying to get information out of you… you did all this for him… and now, he knows…

 

Still walking in circles around you, he says in a low and husky voice…  
\- « Tell me woman… how is it that I had you only hours ago, and I’m still desperate to bury myself into you…? », gently caressing your buttocks through your dress…

A thrill runs through you at the thought that he might have is way with you again and from the feeling of his hands on you… pure lust causing heat to pool at the base of your spine once more…

He steps back in front of you, narrowing his eyes at you.  
\- « Tell me why you lied? What was the purpose of this scheme? »

You’re unsure how to react… should you just tell him? But then you are convinced he already knows the reason… it is a game of power and domination, yet again and so you don’t answer him but just stare into his eyes.

\- « I’ll tell you why you came up with this charade… You were trying to seduce me, weren’t you? » he walks then dangerously close to you, breathing on your face, eyes dark, defiant and you lowered your gaze…

He grabs a hand full of your hair then, forcing your head up to look into his eye..  
\- « You thought up of a way get your hands on me… and you purposefully included the Elf to piss me off! You were hoping to anger me… why is that? »

Then he’s crushing his lips to yours in a heated kiss. A small cry escapes you at the surprise and the sheer force of the kiss. His tongue is invading your mouth and his grip on your hair intensifies, causing you a bit of pain. He lets go of your mouth to take in a shaky breath, his desire for you undeniable…

\- « You were hoping I would get my anger out on you, weren’t you? Well I am not done with that just yet. »

Before you know it, he’s pulling at your dress, trying to rip it off your body. He gets out a small knife from his belt and for a split second you get scared… His hands are shaking from the raw passion burning in him and his eyes are so dark… but he uses the knife only to cut away at your dress, which falls tattered at your feet. You look furtively at the entrance of your cell and he follows your gaze…

\- « No one’s coming to save you now… We are completely alone and I can do whatever it is I want to you… feel free to cry out my name when I touch you, for no one will hear you in here, besides me… » he chuckles softy.

You swallow hard at this, he’s turning you on so much, your head is spinning… you feel so wet and so ready for him but you know he is going to make this last again… you feel like falling to your knees but the restraint are holding you still, unable to reach for him…

He looks at you, from head to toe with total admiration… his breathing is coming harder now, you don’t know what he is about to do but you can’t wait for it… His hands are now at his belt, undoing his buckle. Then he’s slowly removing his armor, his tunic… He’s standing before you now only in his brief and you can admire his strong bare chest…

Your mouth waters at the sight of him and you lick your lips in anticipation, a small whimper escaping you…  
\- « You enjoy watching me… do you have any idea how hot that is? »

He then drops his briefs to the floor and you can see his large cock, rock hard and you lick your lips again, moaning softly…  
\- « Look what you do to me? I want to touch you so badly… I want to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name… make you scream… hummmm » 

And his hand wraps around his hot cock then, slowly stroking up and down his length his eyes falling shut, letting out a loud groan from deep within his chest and you think you might just faint.

You want desperately to touch him, you want him in your mouth, you want him inside you… you’d do anything at this point. He lets go of his cock and looks up at you and you see determination there. He walks toward you crushing his lips to yours again in a breathtaking kiss. You can never get enough of his kisses… so hot, so passionate, so raw… His hands travels over your body and he stops over your breasts and you try to push your breasts into his hands but the chains make it impossible for you to move closer to him. He smiles into the kiss, knowing how much you want him to touch you.

\- «Tell me what you want me to do to you... » almost growling.

Your eyes are shut tight concentrating on the feeling of his hands fondling with your nipples, you can’t think of anything coherent to say, you can’t think at all… you just want to feel him.

\- « Whatever you want » you say out of breath « You can do whatever you want. »  
\- « Good answer. » he says with satisfaction, a smile on his lips.

He lowers his head to your breast and starts to run lazy large circles around your nipple, without touching them. You moan a little at the feeling and he chuckles. The more he goes, the narrower the circles become around your nipple. You’re pulling at your restraint like crazy, unable to bear the intensity of the sensation « Thorin…. Please! » and finally he gives your nipple a good long lick and your head falls back, a loud moan escaping your lips. He repeats his ministration on your other breast and you are convinced you can’t take much more of this… could he make you come just by touching your breasts? You wouldn’t be that surprised by it…

He lets go of your breasts and runs his rough hands up and down the side of your body, looking at you intently… he doesn’t say a word though he’s breathing hard. You see his need for you in his eyes and it takes your breath away… you examine him in detail again, your eyes going over his broad chest wanting so much to bury your face in the chest hair you see there and you look lower still at his engorged cock and you bite down on your lower lip, your wetness dripping on your inner thighs…   
\- « Eager are we? Soon my sweet… but not yet… »

Thorin gets down on his knee, which, given his height, brings his face just level with the patch of hair between your legs… he blows a soft breath on the hair there and you let out a whimper of need. Thorin looks up at you then, he eyes even darker with desire « Open wide for me… » a thrill runs down your spine at his words and you try to comply but given your standing position can only do so much.

Then Thorin does something that almost sends you over the edge just by looking at it. He delicately slips both his hands between your thighs, spreading them slowly and then, backing away a little, moves his hands to grab your legs right under your knees, effectively bringing both your legs up over his shoulders as if you were straddling his face. You are so turned out by this it almost makes you come then and there… you pull at your restraint to bring yourself a little higher, helping him to put you just in the right position. Thorin looks up at you one last time before burrowing his face between your legs. The sensation has you screaming for more in seconds. He’s not gentle this time, you can feel his need, the urgency of it… He’s giving you loud open mouth kisses, just there, just where you want him to be… He licks your clit thoroughly, tongue-fucking you, marveling at the taste of you and you are so close now, you’re panting, moaning….

-« Oh God Thorin, that is sooo good… please don’t stop…. oh…. yessssssss »

At this he picks up the pace of his tongue, trying to get inside you more deeply with it, grabbing your ass tight in the process, bringing you closer to his face, eating the life out of you and you start to feel your orgasm building up and it’s exquisite… you’re breathing hard, pulling at your chains, riding Thorin’s tongue and face, his beard irritating your sensitive skin… Thorin senses that you are close so his tongue starts to concentrate on your clit only while he roughly plunges two fingers deep inside you, making you come violently, screaming his name again.

Thorin brings your legs back down and you can barely stand and for once you are glad about the restraint as they are the only thing keeping you standing. Thorin looks very satisfied with himself, looking at you with a half smile, licking his lips…

\- « You taste delicious… I’ll never get enough of you… ».

You can barely open your eyes to look at him, the force of your orgasm took most of your energy away and you are still trying to catch your breath… But Thorin’s need is too great at this point and you feel him kissing you again. You’re not sure how it’s even possible but his passionate kiss is enough to have desire run through your body again.

Thorin’s kissing your jaw line, running his teeth there delicately, going down to your neck where he bites down softly at the skin… you can tell he’s holding back, trying to take his time but his hands are shaking on the side of your face and he’s breathing heavily…

You want to tell him that you don’t care, that he can have you right now but you’re scared you’ll spoil the mood if you order him around… instead you wait a little and when he starts to kiss you again, you whimper a little into the kiss. It gets his attention and he pulls back: 

\- « What is it my sweet? Too slow for you? Would you rather I fuck you right… now? » 

and with this he slams his thick cock against you, rubbing himself up and down your thigh, holding you by the neck, groaning at the friction through clenched teeth. The look on his face is so erotic and intense you feel your desire for him building again… 

\- « Yes take me, take me right now. »

Thorin then moves at a frightening speed, grabbing you by your ass with one strong arm, lifting you up and using his other hand to take his hot cock and position it at your entrance. You wrap your legs around him and you look in each other’s eyes... For a brief moment, you feel like time as stopped. The only noise is a combination of your ragged breathing, his eyes filled with need, his gaze searching yours for understanding… understanding as to why you make him feel this way, why he loses his control and before you know it, he slams his cock deep inside of you so fast it hurts, claiming you as his.

You cry out at the intrusion, the burning sensation surprising you. Thorin’s head falls forward, into your shoulder, and he whisper 

\- « Oh Mahal… I could stay sheathed inside of you like this forever… »

the rawness and honesty of his words almost bringing you to tears and with this he starts to move fast. He’s pounding into you with no restraint, thinking only of his need now. Rapidly you feel your second orgasm building deep inside your belly. This is going to be over fast and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Thorin’s holding you steady with both his hands while you are pulling at your chains to help him. He looks up at you, still thrusting wildly, but now you see something different in his expression… he’s wincing… not from pain but from pure lust, from being overwhelmed at the power you have over him, from needing you so desperately and you see hope in his eyes… like he’s pleading you to grant him his release… pleading you…

\- « Stay… here… with …. me. Stay. » he says to you between shaky breaths… and you bend down, kissing him hard, pouring all your feelings for him into the kiss, not knowing what to say…

and it’s like Thorin understands your silent answer because he picks up his pace even more, pumping into you with all his might now, groaning with every thrust, giving you all he’s got. Your walls start to convulse around him, giving him the extra sensation he needs to fall over the edge and he slowly brings his hands between yours bodies and gives your clit a few good strokes in time with his powerful thrusts and it’s enough for you to come. You close your eyes shut, marvelling at the feeling while you scream out and Thorin comes seconds later, your name a feral cry on his lips.

Utterly out of breath, his legs shaking from the effort, Thorin rests his forehead on your shoulder, he whispers « How in Durin’s name am I expected to go on without you now…? »

\- « Perhaps you don’t have to, dwarf. » 

Thranduil’s voice snaps you both back to reality. Thorin gets out of you quickly, reaching for his coat to wrap around your naked body when he notices Thranduil is accompanied by a few guards.

\- « How long were you standing there, Elf? »  
\- « Long enough. I bring news. We discussed the woman at our council meeting and we decided she is not a threat to us. We also found a way to send her back to her world, if she should wish to. »

with this Thranduil spoke the Elven word for « free » and the restraint come off you instantly, Thorin grabbing your tired body before you fell to the floor.

Thorin’s mouth falls open at this, conflicted beyond reason… he knows you should go back to your homeland, having suffered from losing his home himself, but wanting you to stay with him at the same time. He tries to look for an answer in your eyes but you’re looking at Thranduil with a guarded expression.

\- « Surely you must start to feel the effects of you coming to this world now, no? » Thranduil continued  
\- « What effects? »  
\- « Are your memories of your world as sharp as they used to be, woman? »

You come to realize the truth behind Thranduil’s words fast enough… it is true that your memories are somewhat more vague the more the days go by.

Thranduil continues to answer your unasked question:  
\- « The longer you stay here, the more your memories of your old life will vanish until nothing at all remains. »  
\- « But surely I can’t stay here. » you turn slightly around to see the hurt in Thorin’s eyes…  
\- « I have no possessions, I don’t know anyone, I don’t even have a home to go to! »  
\- « That remains to be seen…. » Thranduil says, looking at Thorin…

Then Thorin steps away from you and offers you his hand. You look up at him, comprehension dawning on you, understanding what he is offering you. You smile at him, taking his hand while Thranduil leads you both out the dungeons.

THE END.


End file.
